


I Thought You’d Never Ask

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester, first time touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: They’ve been dancing around this for months, neither of them brave enough to venture over the blurred line between brothers and lovers





	I Thought You’d Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/161635673245/dean-has-got-to-be-doing-this-on-purpose-he)

Dean has got to be doing this on purpose. He doesn’t sleep naked, it’s not weird that Sam knows that, and he definitely doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night and start casually walking around the room… also naked.

Sam had woken up at the sound of Dean’s bed springs creaking, his heels thudding on the threadbare carpet. The motel room they’d found last minute has a streetlight right outside, so sleeping had been a challenge anyway, but when Dean had started moving around definitely not even trying to be quiet, well it’s not hard to see that Dean had been trying to wake his brother up.

Sam did, and was met with an eyeful of Dean’s perfect ass. God damn but it was perfect. Muscular but still soft and smooth, his skin so delicate that Sam’s mouth watered at the thought of what he’d taste like, what it’d feel like to bury his face in there.

A stripe of artificial orange light dances across the centre of Dean’s back, making him appear to be glowing. It only increases the dreamlike vision that Sam is silently watching, and it’s irresistible, especially when Dean’s hands slide down over his hips, curving under to stroke each side of his ass. He touches himself gently, barely making any contact, and Sam knows that Dean has to realise that he’s awake. 

They’ve been dancing around this for months, neither of them brave enough to venture over the blurred line between brothers and lovers. It’s the thinnest of threads, their bond is beyond that of siblings, but fear, uncertainty, pride… all have played a part in neither of them taking that step into something more. Sam can’t wait anymore, he wants Dean so much he aches, and Dean is presenting himself so fucking blatantly that it’s forced the moment to its crisis.

Sam wants to keep watching, to see how far Dean is going to take this… maybe he’d let his fingers explore further, tease his hole a little, let the tip just push in and… god, Sam feels himself drooling. No more watching. Actions are needed now.

“Fuck it.” 

Sam hauls the covers off himself and swings his legs out of bed. With two strides he’s next to Dean, hooking one arm around his waist and throwing him down onto his bed. He crawls over him, pinning Dean down. Dean is breathing heavily, but he isn’t struggling, isn’t yelling for Sam to get off him. He’s waiting.

“Yes, ok? Yes, I want this… I want you. And seeing as you can’t just talk to me like a normal person and mmf…”

Dean arches up and shuts Sam up with a kiss, biting at his bottom lip. Sam hisses and pulls away, looking down at his brother.

“Stop grinning,” Sam huffs. “You’re a dick.”

“And you sound like a twelve year old.” Dean leans in again, a quicker kiss this time. “Admit it, you couldn’t resist my ass.”

“I barely noticed it,” Sam replies, his hands slipping around Dean’s wrists and drawing them up over his head.

“Barely,” Dean sniggers, wriggling his hips. “You loved it.”

“I couldn’t help it with you shoving it in my face. Oh, and yesterday, you just happened to drop a fork right next to me. Bending over, Dean? Really?”

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it? And it’s not like you were making a move anytime soon.”

Sam sighs, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. They’re bickering like an old married couple when they should be doing a lot more interesting things. Dean is naked and, oh… hard, underneath him after all.

“Dean?”

“Hm?” Dean mutters,far too busy sucking on Sam’s throat.

“Think I can get another look?”

“Hm?”

Sam kisses Dean’s jaw, his lips against Dean’s ear.

“Your ass.”

Dean turns his head, looking at Sam with a pleased and sort of shocked expression. He pulls his wrists free of Sam’s grip and touches each side of Sam’s neck, running his fingertips over the warm skin of his shoulders. Without warning, Dean grabs Sam’s biceps and pushes him up and off of him, flipping himself over to lie on his stomach.

“Look away, little brother,” Dean says, smirking over his shoulder.

Sam looks dazed, licking his lips involuntarily and staring at Dean’s exposed butt.

“You gonna just look?” Dean rocks his hips from side to side.

“No,” Sam says, almost to himself. He reaches out and grabs two handfuls of Dean’s ass, squeezing and digging his fingers into the taught muscles.

“Yeah,” Dean sighs, his body twitching with pleasure. “Wanted those hands on me… so long, Sammy.”

Sam’s hands still and he bends down to kiss Dean’s back, right between his shoulder blades.

“Me too,” he says, scraping his teeth over Dean’s skin and then licking over the marks he leaves. He and Dean are going to have to talk about this, about how it’s going to be between them now, what it means. Right now though, Sam has more pressing matters holding his attention.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I… I wanna taste you.”

Dean groans, hiding his face in the crook of his arm. The tips of his ears look red even in the dim light.

“Fuck, Sam… I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
